The Hobgoblin, Part II
:You might also be looking for the episode The Hobgoblin, Part I or the villain the Hobgoblin. Plot As Spider-Man jumps through an open window on a building missiles from Hobgoblin's glider follow him. However, Spider-Man manages to get out through a window on the other side before the bombs can explode. When Spider-Men gets to the street he looks around and sees that there are no tall buildings for him to get into the air to attack Hobgoblin. Just then Hobgoblin flies above Spider-Man and shoots flames from his glider. As Spider-Man does a backflip to avoid the fire he jumps into a near by garbage truck. Spider-Man then crawls into a dumpster being held up by the garbage truck and it is then set back on the ground. However, Hobgoblin spots Spider-Man and drops a pumpkin bomb into it but Spider-Man is able to get free before the bombs explode. As Spider-Man runs away Hobgoblin continues to fire missiles at him. Spider-Man then crawls under a near by van and Hobgoblin fires more missiles at it and it explodes. Believing that Spider-Man is dead Hobgoblin flies away on his glider. However, Spider-Man managed to survive by crawling into the sewer. A short while later at OsCorp, Norman Osborn watches a news report about Harry's kidnapping. As Norman turns off the television and turns around he sees Spider-Man who grabs him by his shirt and demands to known why Hobgoblin was at OsCorp earlier. Norman replies that he can't say anything and Spider-Man realizes that Norman has made a deal with the Hobgoblin to get his son back. Norman continues by saying that he will get his son back at midnight. As Spider-Man leaves he tells Osborn that he will come back at 12:01 A.M. just to make sure that Hobgoblin kept his word. After his chat with Osborn, Peter Parker changes into his street cloths and goes to the hospital to see Aunt May. As Peter walks into May's room he sees Mary Jane how she is doing. Mary Jane answers that there is no change in her condition and Peter thanks Mary Jane for staying with her. As Peter looks at May he thinks to himself that he hops that someday she will forgive him and blams himself for what happened to her. Cast Locations *New York City :*OsCorp :*World Trade Center (In the background) :*Hospital Items *Goblin Glider *Pumpkin bomb Continuity *The Hobgoblin, Part II is a direct continuation of The Hobgoblin, Part I. :*This episode picks up where the last one left off, with a fight between Spider-Man and Hobgoblin on the streets of New York. :*Harry Osborn is still missing. :*May Parker is still in the hospital and the Hobgoblin's attack on Peter and Harry's apartment is mentioned. Trivia *This is one of only five episodes not written by John Semper Jr. *When this episode was adapted into into the twelfth issue of the Spider-Man Adventures it was given the subtitle Takin' It to the Streets. :*The issues full title was The Hobgoblin, Part II: Takin' it to the Streets. Episode review Quotes "I hope Ratman and Cockroachman aren't already in here." : '-Spider-Man after climbing into a garbage truck' "Where's he getting this stuff? I've heard of countries with smaller arsenals!" : '-Spider-Man' "Think your smart Spider-Man? Your not as smart as these smart bombs!" : '-Hobgoblin' "First he knocks me out of the air and now he's taken over the ground too. At least I've still got the sewer." : '-Spider-Man' "You can't get rid of me that easily. Not after what you did to Aunt May." : '-Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes